


Run to You

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Welcome Back to Rosewood [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst, Arson, F/M, Infidelity, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: After Alison's disappearance Jason married a woman he doesn't love after he slept with her one night when she claimed he got her pregnant and he married her, he and his wife move to Rosewood, he is ready to face his demons. He meets Aria again, she is with Ezra, but an affair starts between Jason and Aria (crappy summary I know)This is part of Welcome back to Rose wood unconnected one shotsCharacters: Jason Di Laurentis, Elizabeth (Bitsy) DiLaurentis (OC), Aria Montgomery, APairing: Jason/Aria, Jason/OC, Aria/EzraDisclaimer: I don’t own any part of the Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. This is purely for entertainments purposes onlyWarning: There is a sorry attempt at smut ahead





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Run to You by Bryan Adams

Jason closed his eye in exasperation as the voice kept droning on from the passenger seat beside him. How had he got himself into this? Oh, he remembered he was swallowing Valium, drink Jack Daniels like there was no tomorrow, or rather hoping there wasn't, feeling lost and alone, there was something familiar about the brunette with streaks of pink hair and for the first time in weeks Jason had felt happy. When he woke the next morning, it was to find Elizabeth Standish next to him, the costume wig tilted crooked on her head her own strawberry blonde tresses peeping through. In a moment of clarity, he realized what he had done and who he had thought she was.

"Fuck" he thought rubbing his face. He had to get help with his addiction and the guilt over a note slipped to him and a year, especially the summer that was a blur to him or he was going to get himself into a real mess. Bitsy was just annoying, so he hadn't done something completely stupid, or so he thought.

Elizabeth was the daughter of a business associate of his father's that his parents had been trying to get him to date since he tuned fourteen. Elizabeth or Bitsy as everyone called her had made it no secret that she was interested in the boy two years her junior and his parents believed it would be an advantageous match. Jason hadn't been at all interested then and as he looked at the woman beside him, or now.

He had been pressured into marrying her when a she claimed he had gotten her pregnant. His parents told him he needed to the right thing by the girl and Jason didn't want any kid going through what he had when it came to his own parentage. With without any question he had proposed and two months later amid a big social splash that he had not wanted all. A week after the marriage he found out he had been lied to, He asked for annulment, even though he didn't remember it according to Bitsy, he was her husband in every way. His parents had already known she wasn't pregnant and Jason was almost positive they helped her come up with the plan.

Since then he had asked for a divorce many times, but Bitsy didn't care that he didn't love her, claiming she loved him enough for both. Anytime he tried to call it quits she would start crying and accusing him of using her and threatened to harm herself. Jason didn't love her, but he didn't want her to harm herself either, feeling guilty he didn't force it. Now because of this he had remained in a marriage with a person he had no feeling for, for almost two years.

The only thing he did not regret since that night when he was at his lowest was his sobriety, he had gone to rehab, except for his wedding night that he remembered nothing of he had remained clean. He had also switched his major taking summer classes and heavy course loads to finish his bachelors at U Penn, and now he he took a job at a counseling center in Rosewood to finish his last year of clinicals in order to receive his CADC and he planned on working toward his LADC later. Also, Jason was ready to come home and face his demons from that summer. He just wished he had someone different by his side.

~~~Seven Months Later~~~  
It's late, Jason should have been home a couple hours earlier, but he had called Bitsy to tell her he was at a study group, this couldn't be further from the truth. He was with Aria at a motel about an hour from Rosewood, the Lost Resort, it was in such a desolate spot that he doubted anyone even knew of its existence which was exactly why it had been perfect for Mona's lair. Aria only knew of it because the girls had tracked Ali here before her disappearance and then Mona had brought Spencer back into her lair before her arrest and placement into Radley.

Neither of them meant for this to happen, she has a boyfriend and he is married. When he moved back to town he had ran into Aria one day at the basketball courts. He was playing a game of pickup with a few of the kids he has been counseling. She was looking for Mike, but he-wasn't there like he was supposed to be. Jason mentioned that he used to lie a lot as well at Mikes age and how there were a lot of things he couldn't even remember. He unwittingly made her worried, to lighten the mood, he brought up her pink hair and that it was one thing he remembered, he went on to tell her how he liked it and thought it was cool much to her surprise. It took her mind off Mike, but it also became painfully obvious to Jason at least that his comment had held a wealth of meaning, but this went over Aria's head who was trying to keep from staring at him making it obvious she wasn't immune to his physical charms. Before he walked away from her and went back to his kids he turned back to and told her he missed that pink hair and she had smiled at him in pleasure, and unable to hide her interest and attraction. And he had smiled back at her before walking away.

The next time he seen her was after Mike tried to break into his house. Bitsy was at the country club as usual, rather than calling the police he took him home and Aria had answered the door. Mike brushed past her and headed for his room, she called after him, but her didn't answer, he just slammed the door Jason told Aria about catching him trying to break in, He could see the worry on her face and even though he was should have encouraged her to tell her parents Jason was focused on Aria. They had just stood there staring at each other neither of them moving, or saying a word, the moment was intense, the air thick until a thump from upstairs shook Aria from the haze that had settled on her and with a nervous smile she thanked him again and wished him good night and closed the door.

After Ian's funeral, she had been a friendly face who listened to him without judgement, but he could see how upset she when he said the wrong kid died. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if they hadn't been in full view of an audience she would have taken him into her arms. both had known that would have ended less innocently than it had started. They were drawn together and even an occasion like Ian's funeral couldn't stop it.

The next time was after the fashion show, Jason sat there with Bitsy at his side, but he only had eyes for Aria, he had been upset with her after he thought she was accusing him of hurting Alison, but as he started to walk out on stage he straightened his tie at caught her eyes and what he seen there made him forget any anger, He had dropped Bitsy and his mother off at his home and drove back to check on the girls, actually he drove back t check on Aria. When he got there the other girls had left upset, but Aria had stayed behind to clean up. He heard the accusation Noel made and her comeback. Jason went over and put an end to it, Noel sensing the danger he was in backed away slowly before turning and hightailing it out of there. Aria asked him why he came back to Rose wood. He told her it was to face his demons and added, " Also, I have to build a life for myself Aria, I was hoping to do that here." the rest was left unsaid because it didn't need to be said. they both knew. It was too dangerous to be spoken or acknowledged because it was something they both wanted. He asked if he could drop her off anywhere and she told him to he could drop her at home. While they were driving, she asked him why he married Bitsy. Jason told her the truth. Even about the pink hair. When he pulled up in front of her house she asked him why he didn't get it annulled. "Because I don't remember anything about that day, it was the last time I got wasted." He looked into Aria's eyes, "I was marrying the wrong girl and I knew it, but she told me she was pregnant and I could never abandon my child. When I found out that she had lied to me I asked for an annulment, but she says we consummated the marriage and she threatens to harm herself when I ask for a divorce. I don't know what to do Aria?" Aria put her arms around him and just held him. Aria knew about feeling guilty when you realize you’re in love with someone beside the person you're with. She was dealing with guilt because she didn't love Ezra, the guy who risked everything to be with her. She was in love with the guy she was holding in her arms. If it wouldn't have been for her phone chiming with a text from her parents the affair would have started that night.

Another occasion they met was a dinner her parents were hosting with several couples from Hollis and Ezra and her mom invited Jason and Bitsy. It didn't take long for Jason to figure out something was going on between her and Fitz. When he got the chance, he confronted her about it, she looked at her hands and then looked back up at him and everything she was there as she told him of the guilt she felt over. "His ex-fiancé is working at Hollis, I think they could get back together and he will never have to know that I don't love him." Her eyes searched his, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door, it was the police and Mike had been arrested. Aria looked for him, and as soon as he could he went to her and took her in his arms when she began blaming herself. Neither of them notices two pairs of sad eyes watching them, from the other room. Ezra and Bitsy both knew, but neither of them were willing to walk away and were willing to use guilt to keep the one they loved if necessary.

After Mike’s arrest Jason had dropped by her house the next day to give her a number for Mike. She had been acting so nervous he meant to comfort her, but fire had seemed to run through his arm and they stood looking at each other. Longing in their eyes unsure of what to do. She shook her head and started making up some crap excuse about studying grabbing her book before hustling him out of her house, he looked at her through the glass as she set the books back down, he was hurt and confused, but he also pretty sure that she felt the same way he did. Later that night Jason seen Aria walking home from Lucky Leon's and that was the night everything changed. He pulled over and asked if he could talk to her he had meant to ask about Mike, but the look in her eyes changed that as he seen the desire flash in the hazel depths instead he told her he cared for Mike, but that he cared for her also. He asked if maybe on the off chance she cared for him too. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back for a few seconds and then she pulled away that this was wrong, "I'm dating Ezra and you're married, we can't do this." he told her he knew, but he pulled her back into his arms and any resistance she had was gone.

They had been meeting secretly ever since that night. Every time they would agree it wasn't going to happen again, but then they would see each other, or have a bad day and call the other and they would end up, right back here at the Last Resort. Tonight, he had seen her leaving a convenience store as she started walking he pulled over and asked if she wanted a ride. She hopped in his car and turned to thank him. Before they could stop themselves, they had their arms around each other kissing passionately. Anyone could have seen them, it was early evening and they were on a busy street by Rosewood standards, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Do you want to..." he began asking in a shaky voice.

"Yes." she said cutting off his words, he put the car in gear and turned around to head out of town toward this motel that was in the middle of nowhere. Lately the had been taking more risks, too many risks. He wasn't really worried about himself thinking that maybe it would be the incentive needed for Bitsy to give him the divorce he asked for since he found out she lied about her pregnancy. It wasn't his reputation he worried about, it was Aria's. He didn't want anyone to believe something about her that wasn't true.

He knew he should stop this, and every time he meant to, but the only time he felt whole was when she was holding him. Days when his mind was overwhelmed with the concern for the kids he was trying to help while navigating the mess that was his home life, his parents and the recent news that Ian Thomas hadn’t been the one who murdered his sister. When he didn't think he could handle things anymore he would run to the girl he had loved for so long. The one he had been longing for when Bitsy wore that wig, the one he unknowingly called for that night as he reached orgasm he confessing his love for her.

They had barely made it to the room before he threw her against the wall and began kissing her repeatedly each kiss more desperate, more impassioned. She was pulling at his clothes accidentally ripping a button from his shirt in her desperation to feel his flesh against her. When Jason pulled her top and bra up and out of the way she pulled his now bare torso against her naked flesh " I love feeling your body against mine.” she told him in a husky voice, but they both needed more and he leaned down to take one breast into his mouth, sucking on her like he was starving and she was his only source of sustenance.

For a little bit, she just held him in her arms watching him one hand tracing over the rhythmic movement of his jaw, but before long she couldn't take it any longer, she had to touch him. She opened the closure on his jeans and pulled him out. His cock was pulsing and hard the tip already seeping his seed she rubbed the cum around to lubricate him, before gripping him pumping him in a smooth rhythmic motion until he was trembling, Jason moaned the breast he was still sucking on muffling the sound, she could feel a shiver run up his spine and new he was close. Aria’s hand left him momentarily and she slipped the panties from her hips and slid them down her legs and stopped out of them. She put her hand around his shoulder and pulled herself up. He clutched her hips and lifted, helping her until she had her legs around his hips and impaled herself on him biting back the curse of initial discomfort due to his size "Oh god baby you feel so good wrapped around me," his voice was choked with passion and longing to tell her of his feelings instead he kissed her his tongue deep in her mouth and she sucked it.

Jason supported himself with one hand on the wall picking up speed and momentum, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh almost violently, along with gasps, moans and the sound of mouths, lips moving together in deep kisses seemed to reverberate in the otherwise silent room until Jason felt her inner muscles clench around him and her body convulsing. She couldn’t stop the moans words coming from her throat, ”Oh, fuck, I love you Jason." she said before collapsing against him. Jason was shaking when he roughly pushed her back against the wall slamming into her causing her to cry out, but Jason was beyond hearing, lost in her words and then he was the one moaning words in an uneven and husky voice, "Aria, I loved you for so long, think I have since I met you."

It was her first time without a condom and the feeling him shooting deep inside her pushed her over the edge again, her orgasm was intense, it felt like she was dying and being reborn at the same time. When she came back to reality Jason had carried her to the bed undressing her and placed her under the covers. He threw his clothes off and climbed in the bed beside her. he pulled her into his arms holding her close, kissing her. When he took her this time he was slow and gentle, he reached for his pants to pull out a condom, but she stopped him. She was okay today. She was on her period last week, they sneaked off, but it wasn't to have sex. There had been a lot of kissing and cuddling, but ultimately, they had just wanted to be together, just to talk and watch an old cheesy B-rated horror movie together.

After they finished the second time, Aria told him she had finally done it, she had broken up with Ezra. She had used Malcolm and Maggie as an excuse telling him she wasn't ready for a relationship that involved kids and baby momma's, it was just too complicated. She hugged him and told him goodbye her eyes wet with unshed tears. She didn't love Ezra, but they had some good times and those memories she would always treasure.

"I just couldn't keep lying to him and making excuses every time he touched me." She said still feeling guilty. She placed her hand on Jason's cheek, " I cared about him, but I love you too much to lie anymore." He started to speak, but she stopped him knowing he felt guilty because he couldn't do the same. "Shh you don't need to say anything, your situation is more complicated, I know you love me and right now that's enough until we can figure something out," she said before kissing him and the he was laying her back on the bed telling and showing her just how much he loved her.

Since the relationship with Aria began Jason had tried several times to get Bitsy to agree to a divorce. He had even moved out, only to have her to attempt suicide. Feeling guilty Aria and Jason agreed he had to go back; as Bitsy knew he would, because of the guilt he felt over not being a better brother to Ali, guilt was a very powerful tool against Jason. She had staged the suicide attempt. Bitsy was far from crazy she was just a girl who had been spoiled and given her way too many times throughout life. She was no victim deserving of sympathy either that was just how she saw herself.

Bitsy, had known Jason thought she was someone else the night she finally hooked up him after years of chasing him. He looked at her that night his eyes blurry, but focused on the dark wig with pink stripes, part of the Draculara costume she was wearing for the charity Halloween Ball Jessica DiLaurentis had organized at the country club both families belonged to in Philadelphia. He told her how much he had always liked her pink hair and kept calling her Aria. At first, she thought he was playing a game until he kept telling Aria how much he missed her and needed her.

She pretended to be the girl he wanted, told him she was his and always would be. She though if he made love to her he would see that she was the one he was meant to be with. Jason made love to her like she always dreamed he would, only it wasn't her he was making love to. In his mind, he was holding another girl in his arms, he told her of his longing to be with her, his desire and his love for her, he told her he never thought she would be his and as he began to cum he shouted, "Oh god, Aria, I love you."  
When Bitsy woke up Jason was gone and she was devastated. She had seen Jessica and told her what had happened, leaving out the Aria bit. Jessica said he was torturing himself over Alison believing he didn't deserve to be happy because he was unable to help her. And Jessica was partially right he did torture himself over Alison, but Elizabeth was not the girl who would ever make him happy.

They concocted the scheme to connect the two families. A few weeks later Elizabeth went to the rehab center where Jason had signed himself in at and told him she was pregnant. As Jessica and Ken predicted he asked her to marry him. On their wedding night Jason, hadn't touched her. Their marriage had never been consummated he had been too wasted to do anything except cry for Aria and tell her how sorry he was that he had messes up so badly.

When he found out that Elizabeth wasn't pregnant he wanted an annulment, she lied and told him he had become her husband in every. She had placed her hands on her flat belly and told him "even now, I could be carrying your son or daughter." Ken and Jessica sure he would come around had agreed with her decision to tell him the marriage had been consummated.

When they moved to Rosewood she thought that maybe they could have a fresh start, until she met Aria Montgomery. Jason hadn't touched her since that night of the charity ball when he confused her for the teenager, he rarely spoke to her, but she was still obsessed with him and had no plans of letting him go. In her mind she wasn’t doing anything wrong, Elizabeth didn’t see herself as a terrible person some would think she was if they knew what she had done, after all she helped out with charity events and even felt bad for kids on the commercials that needed food and would send a donation. She was just in love and fighting for her man, Jason was hers and she was never letting him go.

Elizabeth Standish-DiLaurentis received a call that evenings telling her that her husband was with Aria Montgomery and that they had been having an affair for months. The anonymous caller asked if she would like to be rid of her problem, they knew someone who could help her get rid of it. A friend, if Elizabeth was willing to a favor this friend. She agreed with no hesitation, she was ready, she would do whatever it took to get rid of the girl that was keeping her from her happily ever after with Jason and she was determined to get her no matter what she had to do.

Somewhere in Rosewood a figure dressed completely in black ended phone call and watched four girls on the divided screen. Spencer was sitting in front of Toby's apartment in tears. Hanna was happily on a date with Caleb, soon she would be crying. Emily was at a pool practicing even though she had been practicing for hours, every once in a while, she would stop to grab her side. Finally, Aria was cuddled in Jason's he would look down at her and drop a kiss against her brow occasionally as they watched an old movie on one of the few stations the Lost Woods Resort could get.

One hand hidden in a black leather glove picked up a doll with dark brown hair with pink streaks and smashed the face before placing it in a box and with an address already attached to the top. And set it with four identical boxes. A man dressed in almost identical outfit except his face was not covered walked up behind the figure completely covered in black, Toby Cavanaugh picked up all four boxes without a word and left to deliver the packages. A was back, bigger and badder than ever and this time A was nor playing games, but playing for keeps.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hope you like this one shot, It a little long.  
> Thanks,  
> GrimLi


End file.
